


growing

by satorisbandages



Series: growing pains [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 fluff, Arguing, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa overworks himself again, Only a tiny bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag, iwa cares a lot about oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: “‘Cause time will pass before we blinkSat in silent rooms then pour another drinkIf this is growing up then I don't know what to thinkBut time has come to move aheadDon't hold it back just let it be.”—For the 3 kisses that had spoken hundreds of words, and the 1 that said nothing but three.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: growing pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	growing

**Author's Note:**

> [growing - 50landing](https://open.spotify.com/track/6NHkpLOnkAsKAl0Qk7slOr?si=bxHiAzB0QXuQXmUsNOHmJA)
> 
> & a thank you to [ada](https://twitter.com/polspecks?s=21) and [grace](https://twitter.com/appascabbages?s=21) for beta reading the first half of this ^^

**_i._ **

Their first kiss was, actually, at the age of 7.

Oikawa had gotten himself stuck in a tree trying to escape a spider crawling at his feet, not realizing until the last moment that spiders can in fact climb up to him anyway. He had sobbed and screamed for his Iwa-chan, who came running up to the base of the tree moments later.

In the end, Iwaizumi had somehow managed to help Oikawa back down the tree with only a few scrapes on his palms and left knee, only after he found the source of Oikawa’s discomfort and transferred the spider to another area of the garden. Oikawa was still sniffling, feet planted on the solid ground, but had calmed down a good amount. 

And so, to repay him, Oikawa leaned forward and gave Iwaizumi a soft peck on his lips. They were warm, comforting, and they felt like home.

The two 7 year olds pulled apart and stared at each other, the gentle flush on both of their cheeks inevitable. Iwaizumi frowned and tilted his head.

“Why’d you do that?” he asked; he wasn’t angry nor disgusted, just confused. Oikawa rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking away shyly.

“Mom and Dad said they do it because they love each other, and I love Iwa-chan!” he had exclaimed, looking back up at Iwaizumi with a crooked but bright smile, a soft dimple imprinting his left cheek. Iwaizumi stared.

“Oh. Okay.”

And that was that. They didn’t think anything more of it, it was simply a gesture of appreciation.

But if it was only that, then how come they both felt a powerful surge of fluttering in the depths of their stomachs?

**_ii._ **

Oikawa’s hands trembled.

Iwaizumi always knew that what Oikawa would not express with his words or eyes, he’d express with his hands. He learned that when they first met, when Oikawa stood with a confident, 6-year-old gaze, his chin raised as he stared at Iwaizumi after moving in a few houses down. But his hands clutched at his mother’s leg, pulling her closer to him, seeking warmth and comfort to ease his nerves. He learned Oikawa used his hands when he claimed he had, in fact, done the homework for their history class, but his hands reached for papers when he thought Iwaizumi wasn’t looking. He learned about Oikawa’s hands at their first volleyball tournament, when Iwaizumi tossed a ball to Oikawa and he fumbled with the practice set. He had nearly crumbled onto the floor because of that, and Iwaizumi simply comforted him the best way he could.

It was then when Iwaizumi decided to trust Oikawa’s hands more than anything involving his face.

So when Iwaizumi caught Oikawa in the locker room after the rest of their team had dispersed, his attention hooked on his shaking fingertips, watching as he attempted to clench his fists to calm himself. Iwaizumi raised a brow, but didn’t say anything, allowing Oikawa to spit it out on his own time.

“Iwa-chan,” a breathy voice reached his ears and Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder to signal he was listening.

“Look at me.” Oikawa’s voice was a mix between anxious and firm; either way, Iwaizumi turned around, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of his concern or curiosity. Oikawa continued.

“I can’t do this anymore. Hajime, I’m totally, utterly in love with you.”

Like any normal person who had just been confessed to by their best friend of the past decade, Iwaizumi stiffened, his mouth falling open in shock and his eyes widening. 

“You’re  _ what? _ ” he nearly whispered, his gaze searching Oikawa’s. There was no sign of lying, or humor, which caused Iwaizumi’s gut to twist. 

Oikawa wasn’t lying. He wasn’t playing tricks on him; he was being completely honest, and it terrified him. 

“I said,” Oikawa started again, his voice significantly softer this time. Quieter. Shy. “I said that I’m in love with you.” Oikawa was looking away, his eyes squeezing shut, looking like he was bracing himself for some sort of smack to the head or an angry confrontation, or worse, laughter. Iwaizumi, however, delivered none of those things. It was when Oikawa felt calloused palms cradling his cheeks with the most gentle touch he’d ever felt, did he open his eyes hesitantly. They were met with Iwaizumi’s stare, his own eyes swirling like a deep green hurricane, emotions Oikawa simply could not pinpoint clouding his vision. 

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” Iwaizumi spoke ever so softly, and it caused Oikawa’s heart to wrench. He felt his stomach tighten because of the question. 

“I didn’t think it would affect me this much,” Oikawa all but whispered, biting his lip to try and stop tears from flowing down his cheeks, the ones that Iwaizumi had yet to let go of. “I thought that it was just a silly crush, and.. and that I’d, you know, get over it. Eventually. We’d grow up and I’d forget it! But I didn’t—I didn’t get over it and now that you’re looking at me like that I don’t think I’ll ever physically be able to.”

Oikawa’s watery gaze met Iwaizumi’s even one. They stayed silent for a moment, frozen in time. Iwaizumi so desperately wanted to tell Oikawa how he felt—about this, about him, about  _ them _ . But he knew himself better than that; Iwaizumi was a man of action, not of words. 

The pads of his thumbs trailed along Oikawa’s rosy cheeks, the skin soft and radiating heat underneath his touch. Iwaizumi’s gaze trailed down to his slightly parted lips, and he only had one thought coursing through his head. 

_ God, I want to kiss him so bad. _

And that, he does. The universe is still frozen in time, but now there’s a difference:

It wasn’t just  _ any _ universe. It was  _ theirs _ . 

When their lips met, there was no spark. 

Rather, it was as though the mere candle that had flickered inside of their chests had burst into a bonfire, warming them from the inside out, seeping through the cracks of their bodies like honey and oozing onto each other’s lips. 

It was not with a spark, but it was nothing short of electrical.

**_iii._ **

It had been a rough week. 

Practice drilled on for longer than usual, their training amped up in preparation for the Spring tournament. Needless to say, Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team was strained, exhausted, and short tempered. 

It was after a particularly stressful day of practice when Iwaizumi found himself in the locker room, alone. His eyes narrowed as he heard nothing but a faint echo of a ball slamming against the floor of the gym, provided by none other than Tooru Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi scowled and exited the locker room, his glare settling on the flying figure who was in the middle of spiking the ball. Oikawa hit it with such power, yet he held a graceful position. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare in awe, until Oikawa finally noticed he was there and staggered as he landed. The awe disappeared and was replaced by irritation.

“What the hell are you doing still out here, Shittykawa?” he snapped, crossing through the space that separated the two of them and grabbing Oikawa’s collar. “You’re going to shower and get changed  _ now _ .”

Oikawa knew that there was no space for argument when Iwaizumi used this tone. And yet he still attempted to protest. 

“Let go, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist and trying to tear his hand away from his shirt collar. “I’m fine! Just let me practice a bit m-“

He was cut off by the most heated glare he had ever received from Iwaizumi. Oikawa swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and met his boyfriend’s gaze. They were now in the same locker room that they had their first (formal) kiss in, Oikawa’s back just barely brushing against the cold metal. He shivered. 

“You aren’t fucking fine,  _ Oikawa _ . You keep pushing yourself and you don’t even realize how much it’s affecting you!” Iwaizumi snapped, seething. “Have you  _ seen _ yourself? Your hair’s a mess, you’re paler than usual, and I can't even stand looking at the bags under your eyes. You’ve forgotten your lunch several times in the past week, for fuck’s sake!” 

Oikawa’s hands trembled as he desperately tried to peel Iwaizumi’s grip off of him.

“Let me go! Just let me do this! I have to be better than Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka,  _ please _ .”

His voice was small, and Oikawa figured it accurately portrayed how he felt. Small. Useless. Just a little speck in the grand universe.  _ Their _ universe, right?

“Tooru.”

The sensation of Iwaizumi’s lips pressed against Oikawa’s roughly was enough to cause his entire body to buzz with heat, a small gasp escaping his throat. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered, unable to fight against the kiss. 

It was rough; Oikawa felt teeth and tongue against his, their lips moving in sync to one another, emotion spilling between them. 

It was nothing like the first kiss they had shared in this room. 

And yet, its message was quite clear. 

Iwaizumi pulled away, although hesitantly, and focused his glassy eyes on Oikawa. His hands brushed fluffy brown hair away from warm, deep, brown eyes, the ones he had fallen in love with at 6 years old. 

Sparks were practically flying between them as they stood, chest to chest, their lips parted and rosy, gasping in air. Iwaizumi was the first to speak.

“Please, just take a break. For today. I hate seeing you like this—you overwork yourself to such a point of exhaustion that hurts to watch. So  _ please _ , for not only my sake but for yours and the rest of the teams’. Take care of yourself, or at least let me take care of you.”

How could Oikawa resist?

That night, once the two were laying, intertwined with one another, the air thick and wet around them and chests rising and falling in sync, Oikawa made a silent promise. 

Even if he couldn’t take care of himself, he’d allow Iwaizumi to do it for him, no matter what. 

**_00i._ **

The morning after was still—the only audible noise being two sources of deep breathing, and the gentle thrum of their hearts. 

Oikawa stirred first. His body had an automatic alarm set for 7 in the morning, which he didn’t really mind. Only when he raised his head did he realize that it had been resting on Iwaizumi’s bare chest. His face flushed as he realized they were still intertwined, their limbs tangled together in an effort to keep in warmth, even though it wasn’t all that cold outside. 

Oikawa smiled to himself. It was small, but it was there, as he gazed fondly at the sleeping figure underneath him. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t an extremely deep sleeper, but he still hadn’t awoken, which Oikawa silently thanked him for. It allowed the taller boy to admire what was his, laying right in front of him. 

His gaze traced Iwaizumi’s defined jaw, up to his forehead where the usual lines would be, but his face was completely relaxed. His eyebrows weren’t furrowed and his lips weren’t pulled into a scowl, which Oikawa appreciated. 

Iwaizumi was, for lack of better words,  _ beautiful _ . 

Oikawa’s eyes trailed down to the bridge of his nose, tracing down to his defined cupid’s bow—and finally, his lips. 

The lips that Oikawa never seemed to want to stop pressing his own against. So, he didn't fight his urge, and leaned forward. 

Only to realize that Iwaizumi’s eyes were open, the start of a playful smirk dancing onto his lips, the ones Oikawa was staring at so hungrily. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the realization, but before he could pull back, Iwaizumi closed the gap between them. 

This kiss was nothing like the aggressive, energy-filled ones from the day and night before. It was gentle, almost hesitant—it was soft and sleepy and Oikawa nearly sighed with content into it. Iwaizumi mumbled something into his mouth, but Oikawa didn’t catch it. 

“Hm?” he hummed, gazing at his lover with half-lidded eyes. 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi repeated, his expression melting from playfulness into pure adoration. 

Oikawa couldn’t hide his blush fast enough, and Iwaizumi chuckled as he shoved his face into the crook of his neck.

“ _ Iwa-chaaaan _ !” he whined, his voice muffled by Iwaizumi’s tanned skin. He wriggled around as solid arms wrapped tightly around him, but he couldn’t escape. Oikawa huffed on Iwaizumi’s neck, causing him to shiver. 

“I love you, too,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting Iwaizumi hold him. 

Oikawa knew, that this right here, was the safest spot in the entire universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be my favorite work out of the 5 in this series. i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> kudos & comments always appreciated <3
> 
> feel free to reach out to me via twitter !! my account is [@satorisbandages](https://twitter.com/satorisbandages?s=21)


End file.
